


Drop Everything and Read

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [14]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie improves himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Everything and Read

Title: Drop Everything and Read  
Fandom: Pacific Rim/It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Charlie Kelly, Fang  
Word Count: 686  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of Pacific Rim and Flowers For Charlie  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Charlie improves himself.

 

"Hannibal has meetings all day, so he asked me to bring you this." Fang shifted a large box in her arms. "The box weighs a ton, Charlie. Are there bowling balls in here?"

"While bowling balls would be awesome and we should do some sort of a bowling night sometime, this is even better." Charlie moved some magazines out of the way. He was grinning from ear to ear and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Put the box on the coffee table before you drop it on your foot."

"If we ever go bowling, I will kick your ass. I'm really good." After setting the box down, Fang sat down on the couch. Princess Fluffybutt jumped up next to her wanting to be scratched behind her ears. The small cat began to purr as Fang stroked her back. "What did you get?"

"You might have noticed I don't read very well." Charlie fought with the tape on the box for a moment before going to get a pair of scissors. "Sometimes Harper reads things to me he thinks I'll like, which is cool. And he has some great audio books I've listened to. Have you ever heard of 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'? There is some really messed up stuff in that. This girl gets turned into a blueberry and they drain the juice out." He made a face.

"I've seen the original movie and I have to agree with you." Fang leaned forward when Charlie managed to get the box open. Of course she'd noticed his poor reading skills. She'd also noticed his own special writing because he'd left her notes from time to time. Usually she could figure out what they said because of the pictures he drew. Fang had never really said anything about it because she wasn't a jerk.

"I decided I wanted to get better so I could read things on my own." Charlie started pulling things out of the box and piling them up on the table. "Harper asked around and it turned out one of the professors in the English department tutors people who have reading problems. I've been seeing Miss Gao three times a week for the last couple of months."

"That's great, Charlie." Fang reached out, giving Charlie's shoulder a squeeze. "How are you doing with it?"

"It was really frustrating at first because we had to figure out exactly what the issues were. My eyes and my brain don't always co-operate and the words get kinda jumbled. I've been learning how to get it un-jumbled. Miss Gao said I was the most determined person she's ever worked with." Charlie gave Fang a huge smile. "I asked Hannibal if he could get me some more books to practice with. I didn't think he'd send this many. We're going to need a bigger bookcase."

Charlie pulled a book out of the box, handing it to Fang. She looked at the cover and grinned. "I like the art on this one. The pig is cute and the elephant looks rather serious."

"It turns out that beginner reader books aren't just for kids. They're for anyone who is learning how to read." He stacked up books on the table next to the box. "That's an 'Elephant and Piggie' book. I like those because the stories are fun and the pictures are great."

As soon as he set the empty box on the floor, the cat flung herself into it, letting out a loud 'meow'. Charlie laughed before looking serious. "Fang, if you don't need to be somewhere right away did you maybe want to read with me for a little bit? You don't have to. I've been reading to Princess Fluffybutt when no one else is around."

Fang checked her watch. "I've got an hour before I need to get back to the club."

"Great!" Charlie's excitement was contagious and Fang found herself smiling. He pointed to the book she was holding. "We should do that one first."

Fang scooted over as she passed him the book. Charlie cleared his throat, opened the cover, and began to read.


End file.
